Splitting the Bride
by zombiehunter1024
Summary: The day has finally come where Fred got down on one knee and proposed to his bird!They tell their families expecting them both to be excited for them. Due to Hermione's families wishes they want a muggle world wedding while Hermione wants a magical wedding. Simple solution? Have two weddings in one day! Can Hermione survive her persistent parents who dislike Fred? TONS of Fremione!


A.N: After I was proposed to I had the sudden urge to write a fremione fic that had to do with weddings! I am a wedding freak right now planning the most perfect wedding ever! I know this is the second fic I've posted tonight but I feel like I should share these with you all! I have 4 chapters of this done and I'll post more soon! Just let me know what you all think!

I do not own anything Harry potter! Just FYI!

Also check out my tumblr account Fremione-seekers since it's for all fremione fans to come and get their fremione fix!

Enjoy!

/~~~~~~~Chapter 1: The Dinner Plans~~~~~\\

Hermione looked up from the mirror of her dresser and smiled at her reflection. She was practically glowing with joy. Her cheeks were strained back as her smile kept growing and her small giggles kept escaping from her lips.

The reason for her joy was on her hand, that was resting on her lap. Holding her left hand up into the soft light of her room she nearly gasped as the light caught onto the ring and made it shimmer. With her other hand she brought it up to her lips to suppress the squeal she wanted to let out as she kept her ring in the air.

After 4 years of pining after each other, and 3 years of dating, Fred Weasley finally got down on one knee for Hermione.

In her third year of Hogwarts, Hermione developed a huge crush on one of the twins. It mainly happened after Fred offered to stay up with her all night to study for one of her owls, even though all her friends bailed on her. It wasn't until the end of the war when he was almost killed by a falling wall, that she realized she needed to tell him how she felt. Shockingly enough he returned her feeling and declared he loved her right in the medical wing.

After the war, Hermione took her NEWTS and passed with top of her class. She got back her parents and they moved back to London. Hermione got a lovely flat and went to work for the ministry, while Fred and George re-opened their shop and expanded greatly. Fred and Hermione dated for three happy years. Hermione's parents never really got why she was interested in living in the magical world. They were hoping after she graduated, that she would come home and go to a real college. So after proclaiming her life was with the magical world, they were less then pleased, but still loved her.

It took many family dinners at the Grangers, for them to at least acknowledge Fred. The first dinner Fred accidentally brought a box of cannery sweets, instead of regular chocolates, which made her parents turn into cannery's for twenty minutes. Ever since then Her parents made sure to ask on a weekly basis how their relationship was going, secretly hoping for her to dump the red headed prankster.

Three days ago Fred took her out to a lovely dinner at her favorite restaurant. Then he took her to the burrows apple orchard that was out back. A light snow had fallen so the tree's were bare but the light snow fall, made the landscape breathtaking. As they walked, Fred wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around her neck to keep her warm. Deep into the orchards, when the burrow was out of sight, was a maroon blanket with a bottle of wine and a plate of chocolate. Hermione could only smile and kiss the man next to her for his romantic date plan.

As they sat on the blanket and sipped from the crystal glasses, Hermione leaned in and lightly kissed Fred. A burst of light above made her snap her head up to see the sky lit up with fireworks. Gasping, Hermione stood up and bit her lip to hold back the giggle that wanted to break free. A huge one burst into the shape of a heart and she let her giggle finally escape. The next few became hogwart colors as the animals came out of the colors. A lion burst threw the maroon, and a raven flew threw the blue, while a snake struck from the green but was pushed aside by the yellow badger that exploded next.

"Oh my Merlin… Fred… you are certainly a charmer toni- oh" She looked down and saw Fred on one knee, holding a black velvet box that was open in his palm. In the royal blue satin plush inside the box, rested a silver ring with a small diamond like vine wrapped around the front, leading to a center diamond in the middle that light up with the fireworks overhead.

"Oh my merlin…. Oh my- oh" Hermione was a loss of words as her eyes began to tear up as they looked from the ring, and back to Fred's grinning face.

"Hermione… For many years I have watched you become the amazing witch that you are today. I've loved you since you stepped into our cart on the first day looking for that toad." He said softly and Hermione giggled as a tear slipped out.

"I want to be with you day and night! Wake up with you instead of waiting to see you! Falling asleep next to you instead of seeing off at your door. So I want to ask you something" He chuckled as she choked on a sob.

"Yes Fred?" Hermione whispered as the smile stayed on her face.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His eyes burned into her own as his body stiffened up and he held his breath.

"Oh Fred. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Hermione laughed and nodded her head as she wiped away a tear. Fred's face broke out into a biggest grin she had ever seen on his face as he jumped up and slid the ring onto her finger. Next he picked her up and swung her around as her hands rested on his shoulder. Bringing her down he crushed his lips to her own as a huge firework broke overhead and clapping was heard. Breaking apart they looked over to a tree where George and Lee were standing with gun powder smudging their face.

"Congratulations you two!" Lee pointed his wand up and another firework exploded with a small round of little ones.

"It's about time my brother got the balls to ask you! Com'er love" George walked over and pulled Hermione into a strong hug which she returned.

"Oh you two were in on this?" Hermione wiped away tears from her eyes and she held onto George for a tight hug and let him go.

"You think my brother had the brains to set all this up by himself? I am the smart and good looking twin after all" George smiled cheekily while Lee snickered.

"Well then dear brother, what did I get?" Fred came up behind Hermione and placed his arms around her waist and hugged her back to his chest.

"You got the girl. How, is beyond me." They all got a good laugh out of this as the night finished with the four of them toasting to the new couple.

Hermione shook herself out of her fantasy when she saw the time on her clock.

"Bollocks!" She hissed and jumped up from her plush seat. Looking into another full length mirror to her knee length royal blue dress that was sleeveless and was a few inches longer in the back. Her silver kitten heel sandals matched her silver ear rings and her hair was curled and hung down her shoulders. Walking out into her living room she came face to face with the twins and Lee sitting on her couch playing the muggle game solitary that she showed them, even though it was a one person game.

"Put the queen there. No not there" George slapped Lee's hand and moved the card himself.

Fred looked up to his fiancé and that face breaking grin broke out again as he stood up and walked to her, kissing her softly.

"You look enchanting" Fred whispered.

"You look hot" Lee butted in and kissed her left cheek as George kissed her right.

"Thank you" Hermione blushed as Fred pushed both men away jokingly and smiled to her.

"Nervous?" George asked.

"A little" Hermione wrung her fingers in a knot.

Tonight they were having dinner with both the Weasley and Granger family at a muggle restaurant in London. Fred and Hermione were going to announce their engagement to their family and friends. Hermione wasn't worried about the Weasley, she knew they loved her. But she was worried about her parents.

"Well nervous or not, we should go now or we'll be late." Lee tapped his watch and they nodded.

Hermione casted an invisibility charm on her ring so no one could see it until it was time. They took the floo to the knight bus that took them into muggle London. While walking down the street of London Hermione looked around to all the muggles that had no idea of the magic that surrounded them. Her wand was currently stashed in her silver clutch purse that was bigger on the inside of course. She looked over to Fred and George who were wearing matching white button up shirts with red ties, black slacks and dress shoes. Lee had on a red button up shirt, a black bow-tie, black slacks and dress shoes. The restaurant they were going to was black tie and formal attire. Her parents weren't rich but they were both very well known dentists that kept them in the wealthy side of town. As they reached the restaurant it was a large glass building with many stories and crystal neon lights covering it. A vale stand was by the door, taking care of cars that came up. As they reached the door a black convertible pulled up and when the vale opened the door's out came Hermione's parents.

Her mother was a beautiful woman with long brown curly hair that came to her shoulders and deep blue eyes. She had on a long green dress that had a v-neck to show off her long silver necklace. Her husband came out in a black suit with a grey tie. As they handed the vale their key Hermione waved to her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" She picked up her pace and when her parents saw her they smiled brightly and opened their arms for a hug, which she gave them.

"Darling! You look absolutely wonderful!" Her mother Emma gushed as she kissed her daughter's cheek. As Her father did the same but looked to the men behind her with a grimace.

"You walked here?" Allen asked as he sized up both boys.

"Daddy" Hermione hissed a bit.

"What? I just think that was dangerous. A young woman should not walk the streets at this time of night." Her father glanced to the men who looked a bit confused.

"But we are wizards… we can-" George elbowed Lee before he could finish.

"Mom, Dad this is George, Fred's twin brother, and their best friend and business partner, Lee Jordan" Hermione smiled as all the men nodded their heads.

"Oh it's lovely to meet you George, we've heard so much about you" Emma Granger walked up to Fred and held out her hand.

"Oh um I'm Fred, this is George" Fred said and Emma blushed as she looked between them.

"I'm terribly sorry" She shook Georges hand then Lee's.

"It's perfectly ok. Even our own mother can't tell us apart" George said and the four of them laughed while Emma and Allen looked confused.

"How can you tell them apart?" Allen asked Hermione as he eyed the twins like they were two headed magical creatures.

"Well.. Fred has less freckles then George. And Georges voice is slightly deeper-" Hermione was interrupted by Lee.

"Plus George has only one ear" He said and Hermione and Fred gave Lee a sharp jab in the side as he hissed and George laughed.

"Oh my but he has both of them" Emma pointed to Georges ear.

"It's fake I find that concealing keeps people from staring and acting differently around me. I don't conceal it around my family though" George smiled while Emma and Allen dropped the subject.

"Are you hungry Hermione?" Emma asked and she nodded.

"We haven't eaten since breakfast." She said and the guys agreed.

Before more could be said a loud honking was heard and they turned to see a large blue and white, old Ford drive around the corner. It was very old and had dents and scratches around it. After the boys destroyed the car, Arthur did a spell to replicate it back to it's original form. As it pulled up to the Vale Allen and Emma made faces as Allen chuckled.

"Wonder who owns that monstrosity" He chuckled and Emma covered her mouth as a giggle escaped. Fred and George glared to them but the door to the car was thrown open and Arthur Weasley stepped out smiling brightly.

"Ah this is amazing! Molly! Kids! Come out and see this!" Arthur stepped aside and held his hand out as his wife Molly took it and he helped her out. Arthur had on a dark brown suit with an old red tie and green dress shoes. Molly had on a pastel floral dress and her hair down like normal. Next came Bill in a dark green suit and he held his hand out to his lovely wife Fleur who was in a short red dress with a v-neck like Emma. She was holding a small girl with bright red hair in pigtails and was wearing a yellow sun dress. After them Charles poked his head out and he had on a grey, white and black suit with singes at the sleeves.

"Ey Fred! George! Ya bloody bastard! Long time no see!" He stepped out and the twins smiled brightly.

"Watch ya manners!" Molly wagged her finger to Charley.

Emma and Allen's eyes went wide as more people exited the tiny broken down car.

Next Percy came out and adjusted his brown suit that was similar to his fathers , and helped his wife Audrey and their daughter Molly from the car, and went to see Fred and George. Next Ron and Harry exited the car, Ron wearing a dark green button down shirt and black tie while Harry wore a white button down shirt and black tie like the twins. Harry held his hand out and Ginny poked her red head out and took Harry's hand. She had on a silver knee high dress with rhinestones around the waist and a halter like top. As Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way to Hermione, Emma and Allen's were in shell shock at the twelve people that just exited the car.

"How did they?" Emma looked around as everyone was greeting each other in hugs and handshakes.

A vale parker in a red vest came up to Arthur, not having seen the amount of people get out of the car.

"keys please?" He held out his hands.

"Why?" He asked happily as a huge smile was on Arthur face.

"So he can park it" Hermione said kindly to her second father.

Dropping a giant key ring filled with at least three dozen keys on it, half of them being skeleton keys, into the mans hand, he smiled brightly.

"Thanks mate" He shook the teenagers hand and walked off as the vale looked in shock to the amount of keys.

"Before we do introductions let's all get inside! Our reservations are now!" Hermione called over the crows and everyone agreed as they entered the swanky building.

/~~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~\\

YAY! The next chapter is so cute and funny and had me giggling all while writing it!

I love writing Arthur interacting in the muggle world hehehehe

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
